Dark Pact
|Flavor 1 = The agreement you made seemed necessary at the time, but now you regret signing that pact. The sinister beings have come to claim what is yours: blood, knowledge, and hope. |Effects 1 = Discard all of your possessions and Improvement tokens and lose all but 1 and all but 1 . Then discard this card. |Flip Title 2 = Nightmare Meeting |Expansion 2 = |Flavor 2 = The hooded figure approaches you, gliding as if floating just above the ground. You hear the figure's rattling voice in your mind, probing for the names of your companions. Suddenly, you awake in a cold sweat. |Effects 2 = Each other investigator gains a Cursed Condition unless he gains a Dark Pact Condition. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 3 = Unbreakable Oath |Expansion 3 = |Flavor 3 = You have begged those around you to never speak the name of the Unspeakable One. But now that it has been spoken, you must pay the cost. |Effects 3 = Impair each of your skills twice. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 4 = Pact with Yog-Sothoth |Expansion 4 = |Flavor 4 = The blasphemous power takes hold of you, forcing you to carry out the desires of the Lurker at the Threshold. |Effects 4 = Spawn 1 Gate for each Spell you have, then advance the Omen by 1. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 5 = Pact with the Dark Man |Expansion 5 = |Flavor 5 = You knew that ever since you signed your name in that terrible book, signed it in your own blood, this day would come eventually. You can hear his cloven feet approaching, and you are certain that the end is near. |Effects 5 = You are devoured. |Flip Title 6 = One of the Thousand |Expansion 6 = |Flavor 6 = The chanting reaches a fever pitch. The cult leader places a ritual dagger in your hand and tells you, "The time has come. You must pay the blood you owe to the Children of the Black Goat." |Effects 6 = Another investigator of your choice is devoured. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 7 = Pact with Eibon |Expansion 7 = |Flavor 7 = In your time of need, the man had offered you great power, but now he introduces himself again as the wizard Eibon. It is clear that his goal does not align with your own. |Effects 7 = Shuffle one yellow and 1 green Mythos card from the game box into the Mythos deck. Then discard the top 3 cards of the Mythos Deck. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 8 = To The Abyss |Expansion 8 = |Flavor 8 = They said there was no need to seek them out, that they would come for you when you were needed. All you can hope is that your friends will forgive you. |Effects 8 = Each investigator spawns 1 Gate unless he gains a Lost in Time and Space Condition. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 9 = Reap the Whirlwind |Expansion 9 = |Flavor 9 = The information seemed so innocuous at the time, and the power you were offered in return was so vast. Now their plans have come to fruition, and the cost of your transgression will be paid in the blood of innocents. |Effects 9 = Draw and resolve a Disaster. Then discard this card.}} Category:Deal Category:Conditions Category:Double-Sided Cards